1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a plurality of pixels for display of an image. In one type of device, each pixel includes at least two subpixels driven by one driving circuit. In a time division driving method, the driving circuit drives a first one of the subpixels in a preceding subfield of a frame and a second one of the subpixels in another subfield of the frame. As a result, the first subpixel emits light in the preceding subfield and second subpixel emits light in the next subfield.
However, when a particular pattern is displayed according to the time division driving method, the time division method may be observed by a user. For example, one screen may be divided into multiple frames, which may impair image quality.